Figuring Out Life
by aestheticfanfic
Summary: *Full Summary Inside* Lemonade Mouth is now one of the hottest bands. The six teens are slowly making their way through the fame together. Wen & Olivia haven't exactly found themselves among the band so they help each other to find their way. While they help each other, Mo and Scott are also together which leaves Charlie and Stella alone. Major Wenlivia & Starlie, slight Scohini
1. Full Summary

**I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth, only the fanfic.  
** **Updates will occur ever 1-2 weeks. Depending on demand.  
SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

_One year later and Lemonade Mouth has become one of the biggest bands worldwide. The six band mates are slowly making their way through the fame together._

 _Charlie has now become the world's hottest heartthrob to ever live. Mo and Scott have been announced as the new and freshest IT couple. Stella is proudly known as one of the biggest role models in the world among younger people. And Wen and Olivia, they're still a mystery._

 _Wen and Olivia are a package deal. You buy one, you get the other free. They go through and do everything together. They understand each other more than anyone else ever could. They're perfect for each other. But as the fame keeps rising, situations become much harder._

 _The pair go through the thick and thin of being famous teenagers and help each other along the way, whilst still figuring out who they are in the band, and as their regular selves. They also start to look more deeply into the idea of love as the romance between them finally start to bloom after many years._

 _On the other hand, Stella and Charlie are feeling lonely. Sure they have been known for something worldwide but their band mates are just so in love with each other and Stella and Charlie want that... with each other._

 _They have always been considered really close. They were very alike. They disliked sport, had a perfect image to compete against, both were snorers and, they were considered as least important in a lot of people's worlds. But not to each others. They were each other's best friend. But they seem to be more._

 _Will they be able to figure out themselves, love and life all in one without letting the fame get to them? Or will it all crumble?_


	2. Chapter 1: No One Can Sleep

**Hey guys! I'm really excited to be writing this fanfic! I know it's been ages since Lemonade Mouth was a thing but like, OTPs like this will last FOREVER. I just hope the popularity will rise and people will actually enjoy! The same story will also be published on WattPad under the same title and username so don't get confused!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth whatsoever!**

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

Finally home from our around America Tour, tired to extreme. We all got picked up by our parents and most likely, we're all sleeping peacefully at our reserved homes. I on the other hand, was smart and used my napping and sleeping time wisely on tour, therefore, I'm not as tired as the other guys.

I'm currently at sitting in my living room, drinking lemonade with Gram. I missed Gram a ton while being away for 6 months. Gram continues to talk about what's been happening around the place and also mentions _Lemonade_ , the kitten Wen gave to me. I thought the name was appropriate.

As Gram keeps talking, the ringing of my phone makes Gram jump a bit. She laughs and tells me to answer it. I felt bad interrupting our quality time together but she understood.

"Hello?" I answered. "Olivia?" My heart froze. It was Wen. "Yeah hold on a second." I cover the mic using the palm of my hand so he doesn't hear what I say.

"Gram, it's Wen. What do I do?" Gram laughed. She knew about my crush on Wen. After all, I do tell her everything. "Just see what he's up to. I'm surprised he's not snoring away though. He must be very tired." Gram smiled.

"Olivia you still there?" I hear through the speaker. I remove my hand and reply. "Yeah I'm here. What's up?" I'm slowly losing my chill, scared of what's going to happen next. "I can't sleep. But I'm so tired. Can you sing to me?"

I look over at Gram, she has a big smile on her face. I couldn't tell if she could hear our conversation or not. "Um, sure. But just hold that thought."

I cover the mic again and start speaking go Gram. "He wants me to sing for him to help him sleep. What do I do?" Gram laughs at me. "Sing obviously. Just do the slow part of Determinate. That should get him going to bed in no time."

So I do. " _Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried_." I hear nothing but his soft breathing, I continue. " _Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry_." I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I decided to keep singing that slow part until it reaches the start of the more rock beat.

" _You know you gotta get it out. I can't take it. That's what being friends about_." I heard light snores coming from him. I pressed end on my phone and smiled to myself.

I looked over at Gram who was still smiling brightly. "You really like that boy don't you?" I nod shyly, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. "I do."

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I couldn't go to sleep. I was the most tired out of the six of us but yet when we got home, to our own big comfy bed, my body didn't want to let me sleep. I scrolled through my phone, wondering if calling someone was the best idea. It probably wasn't, they were all probably asleep unlike I was.

Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from the front door. I didn't bother with it, thinking it was just some delivery guy but I was wrong. "Stella, your boyfriend is here!" Boyfr- what?

I ran down the stairs, curious to what my Timmy was talking about. I reached the bottom of the stairs, not caring that my hair was a mess and I was in my rainbow PJs (in my defence, they are COMFY) and instantly freeze on the spot to see who it is.

Charlie Freaking Delgado.

Why was he here?! He saw me, smiled and waved. I waved back anxiously and looked down at my attire. I instantly ran back up stairs to find something less embarrassing.

I go through my wardrobe and find a black camisole/singlet I put that on along with some grey sweatpants and a plain red hoodie, zipping it up halfway. I slightly combed my hair and ran back down stairs, greeting Charlie once again.

"Hey, Charlie." Dragging out the 'hey' to sound cool. "Um, hey Stell. Everyone seemed tired and busy after the tour and I was wondering if you wanted to hang put a bit here or at my place. Or we could go somewhere else if you want. As long as you're not busy."

I was screaming on the inside. "No, not busy. Since you're here, why don't you come in and I'll ask my mum to make snacks?" He nods and walks inside the house, going upstairs to my room.

I walk into the kitchen to find my mum putting things away after grocery shopping. "Hey mum, Charlie came over. Can we have some snacks please?" I say as I pull a grape off the bunch and eating it. My mum smirks at me. "This Charlie, is he the same one you have a crush on?" She asks as he hands me a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Um... Thanks for the food mum, bye!" I yell before grabbing the plate and running upstairs. I walk into my room and put the plate down and see Charlie on my bed, twiddling with his drumsticks. He never goes anywhere without them.

I walk over to him and sit beside him and smile. "Hey." He smiles back and hugs me. "Hey to you too." I blush at our sudden contact. "One question, what did your brother meant by um, 'boyfriend'? Because I'm, really confused right now."

In case you couldn't tell, yes I liked Lemonade Mouth's Drum God, Charlie Delgado. He is practically my best friend. I'm so close with him. Sooner or later, one of us was going to like the other. And I guess it was me.

"Timmy is a jokester. He may be brainy, but can be very funny." I laugh obnoxiously. My laughter slowly died down until I realised how stupid I sounded. "Sorry." I apologised quietly. What am I gonna do with this stupid crush?

* * *

 **First chapter done, hope you guys liked that. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Conversations

**Charlie's POV**

"Stella, your boyfriend is here!"

Those five words were just ringing in my mind non-stop. Stella and I were definitely not an item. Sure we were the only ones in the band not in a relationship, but that doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, we don't even like each other!

 _'Liar!'_

What was that? I looked up to see Stella, lying on her bed, scrolling on her phone. I don't think she said that. I stared at the door, as if someone could hear my thoughts.

 _'I can hear your thoughts dummy!'_

"WHO SAID THAT?" I yelled... out loud. Oh crap. Stella sat up and looked at me with concern. "Charlie, are you okay?" I nodded, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Well if you say so. I'm gonna get a Lemonade, want one?" I kindly thanked her and she got up to get two lemonades. It's so cool, she had one of the Mel's Organic Lemonade Machines in her room.

She chucks me the can and I just fiddle with the top. "Are you sure you're all good?" Stella asks again while taking a swig of her drink. "Yes Stella, I'm fine. Just thinking out loud, that's all." Stella nodded and picked up a box of movies. "You want to watch a movie? Or we could go and play video games downstairs?" I shook my head and pointed to the box. "Let's watch a movie."

She comes and sits by me and puts the box on both of our laps. I could feel her leg grazing my own which caused mild sparks, even when we were both wearing pants. The scent of Lemonade and fruit salad came from her which almost made me pass out in awe.

 _'Kiss her.'_

'Okay who was that?'

 _'Your conscience genius. It was me all along. Only I can hear your thoughts. And you're a liar.'_

'How am I a liar?'

 _'You said you don't have feelings for Stella. Of course you do. Why are you hiding those feelings? Are you embarrassed or something?'_

'Obviously not. Now leave me alone!'

 _'Fine! But I'll appear later Charlie.'_

The voice of my conscience saying my name lingered on. As if it was real and actually speaking to me right now. My thought were suddenly interrupted by Stella shaking me, yelling out my name. "CHARLIE!" So my conscience didn't linger and someone was actually yelling out my name. "Yes?" Stella tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure that you're okay? You like spaced out for a whole five minutes. What are you thinking about? Mo?"

My crush on Mo quickly disappeared after I met Victoria, the blonde girl who wrote for the newspaper. We didn't really have a relationship, we just went on a couple of dates but nothing serious came out of it as I didn't really like her in the end.

"No, I don't like Mo anymore. I got over her like a year ago. And don't even bring up Victoria. I didn't really like her." Stella smirked at me and put the box of movies down. "So, who do you like then?" I froze. I don't like Stella.

 _'Yes you do.'_

'You again?!'

 _'Yep! Now, just Stella you love her and we can move on.'_

'But, I don't like her.'

 _'Keep telling yourself that buddy.'_

My conscience left and an impatient Stella was staring at me. "I'm waiting." I gulped. I didn't want to believe I liked Stella. I didn't want to believe I had a crush in general right now. But honestly, I think I did. "What makes you say I like someone right now?" Stella put her hand on her chin and stared at me for a bit, thinking. "Well first of all, you're not focusing, causing you to stop doing what you're doing and start daydreaming."

I thought to myself. Am I really- wait, I am. I'm doing it right now. "Second, you're acting a little more jumpy than normal. You seemed fine when you were at the door but now you're up here and I'm confronting you, you're not acting normal. You look, nervous." I wasn't nervous... was I?

"And third, you're blushing like crazy. So spill Delgado." I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and looked at it, Scott texted me to come over. Perfect excuse to leave. "Oh, my mum called. Gotta run! Bye Stella!" I said as I grabbed my lemonade and ran out the door. Why did I say my mum?

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I watched as Charlie ran out of my room. I looked through my window and saw Charlie run out of my house, towards his own. I sat on my bed, upset. Did I push his buttons too much? Did I really believe that he may of actually liked me back? Of course he wouldn't. I'm me and he's him.

I am a short ass girl with anger issues, a short temper, a rebel personality, weird choppy hair and to a lot of people, an ugly sense of style. I used to get bullied for the way I looked, I wasn't the one to have clean, straight or curly hair that was tied in a perfect high ponytail. I was also never the one to wear pretty dresses regularly and be comfortable in ballet flats or heels. I always felt like the odd one out. Even in Lemonade Mouth. Olivia and Mo were very similar and I didn't want to be a part of the boys.

But, that's when I became really close to Charlie. Charlie was different to Scott and Wen. Yes, both Scott and Wen were weird and annoying like Charlie as all boys are, but Charlie could never relate to them. When we ever separate to like go shopping or whatever, Charlie always sticks by me as he feels more connected with me than he does with the other guys. And honestly, that made me feel good about myself.

My negative, yet heartwarming thoughts were interrupted by a ringing, coming from my phone. I see the called ID and my heart skips a beat. "Hello?" I answer. "I'm sorry I left like that." I smile. Charlie was always the one to apologise and have this kind heart 24/7. "It's okay. No biggie." It was a biggie. I felt unwanted when he ran out like that. "I felt like I made it seem like I didn't want to be around you. For the record Stella, you're my best friend and of course I want to be around you."

I blushed furiously. I was so glad he wasn't here to see me. The sight of me blushing was a very rare one. "Aww Charlie. You're such a sap. But you know you're my best friend too. I love you best friend." Did I really just say 'I love you' to him? You're an idiot Stella.

I heard Charlie chuckle on the other line. I am so stupid. "I love you too best friend." Or maybe not. "Hey Stell, I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks. I smile at the nickname and the fact he wants to see me soon. I only allow Charlie to call me Stell. "Of course. See ya." I hang up the phone, happy again. Man, I really was falling for him hard.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Girls & Guys Nights

**Wen's POV**

I woke up from my nap, still smiling. I remember calling Olivia and asking her to sing to me. That fact that she answered, left me a happy teenage boy. Ever since the first grade, I've always liked Olivia. I was too shy to walk up to her and befriend her but if I had the confidence, I would've.

I've always dreamt of being Olivia's boyfriend since I first met her. We would start off as best friends and then by middle school, we would start dating and when it's our senior graduation, I would propose to her and things would just go perfectly from there. Damn, I really want to hang out with her now.

I grab my phone from my night stand, about to text Olivia asking to hang out until I see that I got a text. I open the message, hoping it was Olivia but I was quickly disappointed to see that it was Scott.

 **From:** Scott  
 **To:** Wen  
 _Hey man you free tonight? Kinda wanna have a guys night. Text back asap_

I wouldn't mind hanging out with the guys but, I really did want some alone time with Olivia. I mean, sure we just got off tour and we were together for a whole six months but it's Olivia, of course I want to hang out with her all the time. But, what if she rejects? Maybe I should just play it safe tonight.

 **From:** Wen  
 **To:** Scott  
 _Yeah sure. Let me ask my parents_

 **From:** Scott  
 **To:** Wen  
 _Ok well Charlie's already here so hurry_

I went downstairs and asked my parents if I could go to Scott's for the night. They allowed me and packed my bag and left to go to Scott's house. He didn't live that far so I was able to walk with no problem.

On the way, I listened to Lemonade Mouth's playlist, taking in Olivia's beautiful voice. I was so in love with her singing that I didn't realise I had bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." I reach my hand out to help the person I tripped. "I-it's okay." I look up to see the beautiful blonde I fell in love with. "Olivia?" She looked up and saw my face and smiled. "Wen?"

I nodded and hugged her. "Sorry that I made you fall" Olivia giggled and pulled away from our hug. "All good. Where you heading to anyway?" Olivia asked, pointing to my bag. "The guys and I are having a guys night. What about you missy. Where are you off to?" I ask. She was carrying her usual shoulder bag on one arm and had her notebook in the other.

"Actually I'm just heading to Mo's. We were going to surprise Stella for a sleepover." Mo's house was the opposite direction to Scott's. I very badly wanted to walk her to Mo's but I needed to get to Scott's. "Want me to walk you?" If she says 'yes', I'm going to have to explain to the guy's why I'm late. And if I mention Olivia, they will never live me down for it. "Oh no it's fine. Mo's house is just right around the corner. Plus Scott lives the opposite direction. I'll see you around though." Olivia came in for a hug and waved me goodbye as I watched her turn the corner. I smiled to myself and continued walking to Scott's.

 ***At Scott's House***

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Scott asked. The three of us were sitting in a circle, lemonade and snacks in the middle of us. "I'm up for it." I say and Charlie just nods in agreement. "Okay I'll ask first. Charles Delgado. Truth or dare?" Scott asks while smirking. "Uh, truth." Scott and I laugh to ourselves. "Wimp" I hear Scott mutter under his breath. I think Charlie heard it because Charlie's enthusiasm seemed to have dropped.

"Do you like anyone right now?" Scott and I stare at Charlie waiting for an answer. I was expecting him to say 'yes' that he liked Mo but he couldn't since Scott is Mo's boyfriend. "Uh yeah, I do. But I'm not saying who." Could it really be Mo? "Okay um Wendell, your turn. Truth or dare?" Charlie asks. I decided to be all cool and cocky, but to be honest, I was nervous to what they were going to give me. "Dare." Charlie pulls a wicked grin on his face. "Let me write something on your forehead with a marker and allow me to take a picture." Easy, I thought. I nodded and watched as Charlie got a marker from Scott's desk.

He started to write words on my forehead, tickling as he went. He pulled away and the two of them started laughing. "It can't be that bad." Charlie grabbed his phone and took a picture then showed it to me. "I love Olivia White." They can't be serious. I sighed and just let the four words be on my forehead. "It looks good Gifford. And for the record, I choose dare." Scott states, continuously snickering over what Charlie wrote.

I start thinking of many dares I could give him until I found the perfect one. "Call Stella and tell her that you found positive pregnancy test in your bedroom and believe it's Mo's but you don't want to confront Mo yourself because you're too scared." Scott looked at me nervously while Charlie high fived me. "The things I do for friendship man." Scott said as he reached for his phone from his back pocket. He dialled Stella's number and put her on speaker, waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

As I turned the corner to Mo's house, I couldn't help but blush bright red. I really liked Wen and seeing him just lit my whole world up. I walked up Mo's front stairs, tripping on the last one. Mo must've heard since she opened the door straight away.

"You good Olivia? You weren't paying attention to where you were walking." I fixed myself up before I picked up my bag and notebook. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff." Mo smirked at me and started wiggling her eyebrows. "Stuff like Wen?" I could feel myself blush. "Um, let's just head to Stella's." I say, trying to avoid the topic.

 ***At Stella's House***

We ring Stella's doorbell. We hear yelling which confused Mo and I. "Stella it's probably your boyfriend again!" Comes a muffled yell from what we think is one of her twin brothers. "Shush Timmy! Charlie left ages ago! Why would he come back?"

Mo and I look at each other with knowing glances. The door opens and reveals Timmy. "Oh, it isn't Stella's boyfriend. Hi Olivia. Hi Mo." Mo and I smile at Timmy and greet him 'hello'. Mo bends down to his level and smiles. "By any chance is Stella dating Charlie?" Before Timmy could answer, Stella came down the stairs interrupting him.

"No I'm not. Timmy, Andy is looking for you." Timmy runs away and Stella walks towards us. "So you're not dating Charlie?" Stella blushes bright red but shakes her head. "Girl, you have some explaining to do." I say, smirking at Stella. Mo walks into Stella's house, stands next to Stella and looks at me knowingly. "Like you don't have anything to hide. Mrs Wen Gifford." I blushed and walked inside Stella's house to start the girls night.

* * *

 **Reviews always make me happy :)**


End file.
